Generations To Come
by KuhuKima
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are madly in love, so they get married and decide to have children, follow the lives of the boywholived and the prince of slytherin as well as their children, Warning SLASH


Amelia Narcissa was the first born child in the Potter-Malfoy family, followed closely in second of course by Collin James Lucious Potter-Malfoy Now if the circumstances were any less emotional or serious, Draco would have said something like.

"Wow 'Mione, twins, and all this time I thought you were just fat." Harry would have said something like.

"Draco! Give the girl some room she just had 2 babies!" and Hermione probably would have said something along the lines of.

"Owwwwwwwwww, my body." Which of course is a very acceptable reaction if you just squeezed something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a pin ball. Twice. I am assuming that you, the reader, are quite confused about the introduction to this story as many good writers do I am trying to keep you guessing, I doubt I'm doing a good job of it but that doesn't matter, I am also assuming that you would like an explanation for all of this Potter-Malfoy business and children, then again assumptions may be wrong, you could be sitting in your swivel chair or wooden stool or you may even be reading this standing up, which I do not recommend because, well that must be terribly uncomfortable, nevertheless you could be just sitting (or standing) there not giving a hoot what is going on in the hospital room, but it is my job as the author of such fine tales to inform you of the happenings of this story. So I am disregarding those of you reading this and not giving a rats ass, or being disgusted as some idiots are. And I am appealing to those readers who are clutching their mouse with a death grip repeating "I hate you I hate you get on with it get on with it." and I am going to explain. Here goes.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy met, as you know in Madame Malkins, a robe shop, where the prissy git... I mean Draco was being fitted for a pair of robs, undoubtably Slytherin. As you know as well Draco did not treat Harry very nicely in the store, nor did he take to kindly to Harry refusing his friendship later on that very same year, and as the boys grew older their rivalry grew more and more until It matched even the rivalry between Godric and Salazar. Now you know what happens and I know what happens but I highly doubt either of the two boys, while they were dueling desperate for nothing more that to see the others blood all over the ground, would have known that in a simple matter of years they would be dueling in a different way desperate to see the others naked body covered in sweat writhing beneath them on the ground. But as it turns out that is exactly what happened. After their graduation from Hogwarts Harry and Draco both pursued careers as Aurors, whether or not Draco actually wanted to get his finger-nails dirty, or he just wanted to be competing with Harry we may never know but the rivalry became more friendly now that Harry knew that Draco wouldn't hand him over to Voldemort at any chance he got. Nope Draco had joined the light side when he realized that Blood stains don't come out easily.

"I would hate to ruin any of my shirts just to kill some muggle-borns." He said non-chalantly to Harry when they were in the seventh year and Harry confronted him about being on whose side. But as Harry and Draco went through their Auror training together there was no favoritism and the only way they could beat the other was simply to do better, that is why Harry and Draco tied for the top of their class in Auror training. They became each others secret motivation, Harry making comments about Draco not wanting to mess up his perfect hair and Draco making comments about Harry seeing Dementors or hallucinating Muggles that he absolutely had to save from the invisible nothing evil. This constant bickering however left them with few friends in the academy and even when they got their badges and became real Aurors the others did not take to well to a couple of rowing rookies. Harry and Draco got sent on an assignment together once and to their great dismay it was a stakeout, they were to hide out in front of a house where a lot of strange activity had been going on, shady characters, a supposed dragon dealer had been known to meet clients at that location and the boys had been assigned to watch. Of course they fought, stakeouts are boring what else is there to do? Well they quickly found out. Draco shoved Harry and made a comment Harry shoved back harder and made another comment Draco pushed Harry away and stood up saying something sarcastic and sneering and Harry stood up as well bickering something most-likely about malfoys perfect outfit and suddenly Draco jumped on Harry sending him to the floor yelling.

"Shut up!" Harry simply grimaced at the weight on him and yelled

"Make me!" Now, you may know how immature it is to say Make me when some one tells you to do something, normally they get really frustrated and walk away, they yell at you some more or they make you. In this case Draco made him and I think it is quite evident that it worked. Draco pushed Harry to the floor hard and kissed him making some snide comment as if they were still fighting.. Harry turned them over and pushed Draco into the floor harder and made another comment in a patronizing voice and kissed Draco deeply and as they shagged shamelessly they maintained the same passionate rivalry they had since they were eleven, Which is a very fancy way to say they had dominance issues.

Going to work next day wasn't necessarily a picnic, you see while they were busy doing the rivalry thing they had missed at least three dragon dealings, including one that involved a Norwegian Ridgeback being dealt to an illegal animagus whom the Aurors had been tracking for a very long time. Saying their boss was slightly disappointed was like saying a blue whale falling on top of your head while you were standing on a bed of hot coals was slightly painful. In short, an understatement. When they were called into the office the next day they were horribly frightened that some one had seen them and they would be fired. It had happened before, and in lighter situations. Nevertheless the boys walked in with the tiniest of smirks on their faces, one would need a magnifying glass to actually see it but it was definitely there on both of them, of course they were both wiped off the faces when they saw the not-even-slightly-amused look on their bosses face, Nathaniel Blitskin was not a man to be messed with, he was slightly short but what he lacked in height he made up for in attitude and muscle, he had a scent that was so unique you could tell he was coming from a mile away, he smelt like cigars, burnt hair and a hint of nail polish remover. He was made fun of behind his back for it but the reason was because he lived in an old hairdressing salon, his muggle wife had insisted on it, saying they would get used to the smell and it was cheap, not having much muggle money Nate agreed reluctantly and had to pay the price in more that dollars and dimes every day of his life afterwards. But you are not here to read a story about Nathaniel Blitskin are you? No I thought not. You are here to read about Harry and Draco, unless you came here by mistake hoping for some sweet Mary-sue Harry/Hermione and maybe a little Harry/Cho with some Neville/Ginny and Ron/Parvati on the side? If that is indeed the case I advise you exit the screen now and never again enter the domain in which you found this story, lest you be permanently changed and sucked down into the world heterosexuals dare not venture, nor look upon. But if you are indeed open of mind and you are here to read some nice H/D you would be scared for their lives if you were in the office of Mr. Blitskin at the moment the two boys sat there. They certainly were.

"Never in my Auror years have I ever experienced such horrible representation of our business as this." Their hearts sank, they had been caught for sure. Dracos mother would be sitting at home on her rocking chair in the lounge and have to read the headlines of the Daily Prophet read "Potter and Malfoy sacked for shagging on the Job!" He could just see her eyes widen in shock and her hand clutch her heart as she fell to the ground twitching. Harry's response was slightly similar. He pictured Ron sitting on a rocking chair in front of the fire in the lounge of the burrow, he would read the headlines of the Daily Prophet read "Potter and Malfoy, Too busy for business!" with a picture of them "doing the naughty" He could just see Ron's eyes widen in shock as he clutched his heart and fall to the ground twitching, Hermione would rush in and ask him what was wrong but then read the title of the Prophet and tell Ron to stop acting immature and think to herself. "Finally!" While silently tearing out the picture to keep for later use. Their day dreams were interrupted.

"Your arguing and fighting has cost this organization a huge part of it's reputation. I only hope that sleazy news paper didn't see you two! What was it this time boys? Can't you stop fighting for five minutes?" The men in front of him seemed to have a look of confusion on their faces. "Don't play dumb with me, you two mean to tell me you just fell asleep on the job?" Harry smirked.

"Oh Draco isn't playing sir. I think the Hair spray is getting to his brain." He said receiving a glare from the blonde sitting next to him. Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco somewhat provocatively luckily Blitskin had looked down to shake his head at that moment.

"This is what I'm talking about, you two are the best Aurors I have but when you are together it's like you are Eleven years old! To survive in this field you have be able to work together with your teammates with out killing them, that is why I am putting you two in a cooperation cage." Blitskin said, at the confused looks of the Aurors he explained. "Cooperation cages are a new operation, we got the idea from various psychological techniques of bonding, you lock 2 people in a room with each other for a certain amount of time with no communication with the outside world or anyone in it and eventually they become friends, well that or..." he trailed off.

"Or?" Draco interrogated.

"Or they go insane and kill each other. BUT I'm sure that won't happen with you two. But just in case I'm putting Emotion sensors all around the cage so if there is too much anger in there we'll have some one check on you."

"We're actually going into a cage?" Harry asked feeling somewhat like a condemned mouse.

"It's not actually a cage, its just called that because you can't get out of it. It will be a hotel room at a muggle hotel, your wands will be taken away and there will be silencing spells all around you so no one will come and help you. You will be owled three meals a day and no more. You have 48 hours to become best buddies boys, don't mess this up." Draco folded his arms across his chest.

"And If I refuse?" He asked, to which Harry snorted something that sounded remarkably like "Prat"

"If you refuse, Mr.Malfoy." Blitskin began, "You will both be demoted to Azkaban security." He said with raised eyebrows. Draco and Harry immediately exchanged scared looks. Azkaban had been practically abandoned since the war, only a few dementors and an insane caretaker named Jilly occupied that place now. Not only would that job be horribly boring, tedious and depressing but with the starving dementors flying around just looking for some happiness to have for a tasty snack would make it a real nightmare. Azkaban prison didn't seem much of a prison for criminals as much as a prison for whichever poor souls were forced to work security there. So Harry and Draco reluctantly agreed to go into the cooperation cage the next day. When they got in no one said anything for along time until Dracos head snapped up.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Harry who hadn't been listening to anything shook hi head.

"I didn't hear anything Malfoy."

"I could sear I just heard a scream, Oh no! It's a little baby muggle! You must go save it Hero! Fly away!" Draco said in mock urgency.

"Prick" Harry muttered.

"You're just jealous because I have acute hearing." Draco said in a snotty voice.

"I''m not positive about the hearing but you definitely have a cute ass." Harry commented

"I beg your pardon Pott.." But Draco was unable to finish the sentence on account of Harry jumping on him and attacking his mouth.

And that is how Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter came to shag in every possible way in every possible place I that tiny hotel room in the 48 hours they were stuck in there. That is also how Blitskin ordered a whole new shipment of Emotion sensors because the whole time they displayed off the charts arousal that could in no way be humanly possible. Ten years of sexual tension will do that to you. So as you probably guess Draco and Harry left the hotel room after the 48 hours with smiles on their faces, heading directly to Harry's place. Two years later they announced their engagement. Very much in love Harry wed Draco and became Harry Potter-Malfoy and Draco Became Draco Malfoy-Potter, once again, dominance issues. The couple lived happy lives with they're friendsall getting married as well, they became a team, rivaling against their friends now, who can have the best relationship. They were winning until the others started cheating and having kids. But that would never stop them. Modern magic being what it was it was immensely easy for two men to have a child who was completely theirs. It was simply a matter of taking one mans sperm and transfiguring it into an egg, that way the egg has the same genetic information in the chromosomes as the male had, only in a female cell, then it was only a matter of placing the egg into a willing female and artificially inseminating it. That way the baby belonged 100 to the 2 men, it was just being carried by a female, as was the natural course of life. Harry and Draco chose Hermione to carry their baby, her being the most responsible woman they knew who would willingly do it. They chose to transfigure Dracos sperm and 9 monthes later. Poof! Two beautiful twin babies, just like magic. The oldest Amelia had her Draco's silver blue eyes and Harry's jet black hair. She was pale like Draco but not much could be assumed considering she had never seen sunlight. Collin Was pretty much the same, he was a little less pale that Amelia and his eyes were slightly darker but other than that they were completely identical. When they were walking back home from the hospital Harry heard Draco mutter.

"Let's see Finnegan and little Weasley beat twins!" Harry smiled at his husband. I'm going to take a moment out of the story to say.. "Awwwwww!" ok moving on.

The previous month, being the first time either of the twins had stopped crying since they were brought home they decided to have the birthday party-like-celebration thing. Inviting all their friends and family to see their beautiful twins who were much better looking than any of the other babies Draco had ever seen in his life if he did say so himself. Every one brought presents to honor them, Hermione brought them each illustrated copies of Hogwarts, A history. Ron got them rubber broomsticks that floated when you rubbed the elastic around the bristles but Harry would discard them later after Collin would bite them as a result of teething and accidentally end up stuck on the ceiling. Hagrid got them a "Gerbers guide to magical creatures" book which had a different creature listed alphabetically on each page wit pictures that moved around and made the various noises of the creature. The also proved a bad idea when the book feel and landed on the page marked "Banshee" I took at least half an hour to get th e twins to stop screaming. Snape got them a My-First-Potions-Kit That Draco hid in the closet until they were at least 7 years old. The only gift that seemed appropriate for the twins age and safety was Dumbledores woolen socks in baby sizes. There were two pairs they were identical, split through the middle of the foot, half of the sock was red and gold striped with little quietly growling lion cubs and the other half was green and silver striped with mini snakes coiling and un-coiling on the feet. Harry and Draco loved them and each gave Dumbledore a big hug for being the only person they knew with common sense for baby gifts. They loved there friends, but sometimes they weren't very intelligent. None the less some of the toys did come in handy.

After much arguing and a whole lot of pouting, by one particular person with blonde hair and a fashion sense that puts even the fab five to shame, Harry and Draco agreed that their children were to attend muggle school until they got their letters. Draco was not at all happy that his children would be learning and associating with muggle children. But Harry went to a muggle school and so did Hermione and they were 2 of the best Aurors in the business, Draco was a great Auror as well but going to school earlier got them ready for obscene amounts of homework and not being dependant on their parents. they decided it would be best that Amelia and Collin start Kindergarden at the age of four and they would be attending Andrew Welbins school that was 10 minutes from their house. Draco and Harry would walk the kids to school, Apparate to the office, one of them would apparate back at 3:00 and pick them up and take them to the office with them. The first rime they picked up their kids together Harry was beaming with pride. He was picking his children up from school. Draco was a little excited too, they were growing up so fast! They walked to the front of the school and saw Amelia and Collin playing tag with some other young children. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What are they doing? He asked

"Playing tag, it's a muggle game, one person is "It" and they run around and if they touch you then your "It" and it goes on like that." Harry explained.

"Sounds simple enough, how do you win?" He asked.

"Umm, whoever can keep running the longest without collapsing wins." Harry said. Draco nodded although Harry could tell he wasn't sure about it.

"Alright, let's go collect our children, I see some 8th grade girls over there, they're checking you out." Harry said and Draco immediately turned around and sure enough there were four or fifth teenaged girls giggling and covering their mouths in a corner of the school yard. Draco smirked and turned back to his husband.

"Well at least they know perfection when they see it." He said taking Harry's hand in his and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Harry looked back and the girls who were previously staring and giggling were now staring wide eyed with their mouths gaping.

"Ok now that was just mean." Harry said but smiling all the same.

"I may be a Potter-Malfoy but I'm a Malfoy just the same!" Draco said gallantly.

"Yeah your still an annoying evil git who loves to destroy peoples dreams." Harry sighed and Draco smiled and nodded.

"And expect my children to follow in my footsteps, Oh they are going to be great!" If you had have been there on the day the Potter-Malfoy fathers picked up there children you would have laughed so very hard, I know I would have, for while the fathers were watching their children run and play tag they assumed the roles of "Soccer Mom" and "Football Dad" Harry cheered from the side lines yelling at hi skids to get the others and Draco was worried they would get hurt but went to get them drinks anyway. Finally at about 4:30 the kids got tired and noticed their dads were waiting, they ran up to them and gave them each big hugs. The other children watched and a few boys came up to Collin and some boys and girls came up to Amelia.

"Daddy!" Amelia said to Draco "Look at my friends, this is Sarah, Tory, Amy, Matty, Kristen and Malcolm." she motioned to her friends Draco nodded at them.

"Daddy!" Collin said to Harry "Look at MY friends, this is James, Kyle, Phil and Peter." he motioned to his friends and Harry nodded. James raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you guys brother and sister" he asked Amelia and Collin and they nodded,

"We're twins." said Collin

"Well then why did you call them both your daddy? Where is your mommy and which one is your daddy?" He asked. Harry frowned, how old was this kid? 4? He was about to answer but Amelia did for him.

"We don't have a mommy, just 2 daddies, they are married Mr. And Mr. Potter-Malfoy." She explained trying to sound smart.

"They are married?" asked Phil. "Is that allowed, I mean my mommy and daddy are married, but my mommy is a girl."

"Yeah they are married. They act just like normal people who are married, they even kiss!" Amelia said. By now Harry was blushing horribly and Draco was smiling widely as all of the boys grimaced and said.

"Ewwwww." and the girls giggled and smiled.

When Harry and Draco finally got home that day they put Amelia and Collin in the living room with some toys and decided to make some breakfast.

"Wow, those kids were scary." Said Harry.

"You think? I thought they were charming." Draco chuckled,

"I was not like that in kindergarden! I wouldn't even talk to any adults, let alone approach them! They were smart too! What did their parents do? Are we doing something wrong?" Harry was freaking out and Draco came behind him and put his arms around him.

"Shhhh, calm down. We aren't doing anything wrong" He placed a light kiss on his husband's cheek and smiled. "We act just like a normal married couple. We even kiss." He smirked and Harry chuckled and turned around kissing Draco.

"Now I remember why I married you." Harry smiled.

"Who else would take you, all that rambling and worrying you always do. But never mind that get your arse over here and help me with dinner." Draco said putting a pan on the stove.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said going over to the fridge not before getting a slap on the head.

And so life went on for the Potter-Malfoys like that for a long time, halfway through the twins first year of school, Harry and draco decided to have another little munchkin, how they came to that decision we may never know, it was difficult enough trying to manage 2 sneaky children who were as much Potter bravery and danger seekers as they were Malfoy sneaks and trouble makers. But they did, Hermione offered to do it again as she had before, maybe it was because Ron wouldn't have kids with her or maybe he couldn't but she just insisted that she have the next one. So they went through the process of creating the zygote and then put it in Hermione. The next 9 monthes were hectic as hell, work was extra hard, with the twins just finishing school they wouldn't have anything to do come summer time and they needed a baby-sitter. Ginny and Seamus offered to keep an eye on them during the days in the summer. Their little boy Percy was nothing Ginny's late brother who was organized and always about the business. Percy had died in a freak accident involving a hag and some rotten pumpkins so Ginny thought it appropriate to name her first born son after her older brother and everyone agreed. Until they realized Percy was a rambunctious trouble maker who simply loved mud. He was only 5 so they decided they would let it go until then. So Harry and draco would drop the kids off with Seamus and then they would go to work with Ginny who was also an Auror. Seamus was unemployed but he was looking really hard and they respected that. At 6 pm they would go back to Seamus' place and pick up the kids, then if they had time they would go visit Hermione on the weekends. Thankfully the bad guys decided to keep a low profile for that time Harry and Draco were not in the mood to deal with that now. So for 9 monthes it went like that. Everyday until finally they got the call that Hermione was in the hospital in labor they grabbed Amelia and Collin and apparated to the St. Mungo's only to find themselves presented a beautiful baby girl who was the opposite of Colin and Amelia's mix, the hair they could see on her head was shiny white blonde, her eyes her shiny lime green color and she had slightly darker skin than Collin had when he was born, strong forearms and a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Cried Draco. "She's so beautiful, she looks strong, like a hunter."

"A hunter... a hunter... I have the Prefect name for her." Harry said smiling proudly like he had when the twins were born. He looked to Hermione and then to Draco.

"Well let's hear it." Harry pulled his baby girl into his arms and smiled down at her.

"Your name is Artemis."

**Smemily: Ok this is Chapter one. I started writing this story one night for no apparent reason, I just felt like it, now I have a whole story backing it up. The truth is I've always wanted to write a story with Amelia Collin and Artemis, I love them. Anyways this story will be mainly focused around the 3 kids and their lives at Hogwarts and such, but a lot of the story will also be Harry and Draco and some of the other character from the books. After each chapter a certain amount of time will have passed since the last one, at the very least a year. That is why for the longer sequences of events I'll have something like chapter 4 a and b etc. so don't' worry. **

**Also I may not be able to update as frequently because the chapters are much longer than my other stories.I'm hoping to pop out 2 a month but that seems unlikely so if it seems im not updating often don't frett I'm probably juist being tortured by underwear stealing gnomes. I'm not allowing Kuhu to take any part in this story or make any comments in it so don't worry about him being all, Kuhu. Yeah ok so Imma stop anoying you and let you go on to reading other H/D fictions. Pleaz review! Thanks luv yall! **


End file.
